


I like me better when I'm with you

by Nerdy062



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alpha Owen Grady, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Flirting, Coming Out, Drama, Everyone Is Gay, Idiots in Love, M/M, Omega Zach Mitchell, Play Fighting, Teenage Rebellion, Zach is a nerd, mean friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy062/pseuds/Nerdy062
Summary: "We shouldn't be here and there's five dinosaurs"Gray told him smugly as if he was stupid, Zach felt taken back that the little pup who challenge him is such a way. But Zach knew he was wrong in what he had just said and smirked but then Gray had to open his mouth again."Why don't you ask your boyfriend Owen since you listen to him?"Zach said nothing, he brushed what he said about Owen aside for now, and turned to him. "Aren't you supposed to be a genius or something?"He glared at the younger boy."Look, one, two, three, four" All of a sudden Zach heard one of the d-what did Gray call it? Fuck it, he could hear one of the dinosaurs were close by.But then Gray's hand went up point to the glass,"Five"He said with a scared weak voice. Zach's omega screamed to stand and protect his little brother just like how most of this get away has went but they both slowly turned around and looked at the beast which was close he could feel the heat coming off of it.





	1. Cool guy

He stood there leaning on his locker acting like the cool boy, acting the way they wanted him to because no one really likes the real Zach, yeah Gray does but that means nothing as much as his friend's views of him. Sam and Joe were talking about how they were playing video games all last weekend and were planning on fighting more, their girlfriends seemed in to this chat even if they most likely have no clue what L4D2 is or GTA or COD WW2. Zach couldn't think of their names since all of his 'friends' seem to always have a new one every week, he couldn't talk much many of the girls at this school love his bad boy look and act. 

He finds it hard to listen to their words, he can hear them but its as if they are moving away from him and he can only just grasp a few of their words. He feels as if he's under water, like he isn't really there but some where else slowly dying which would be better then being with mean friends who aren't really your friends. Zach grew up with most of them but they never notice him because he was friends with the other kids the out cast, they only stared hanging with Zach once they heard he was a beta. Then they turned him into their 'bad boy' in all honesty he doesn't even know how he is bad or a bad ass (something the guys always called him) maybe it was because he crushed everyone in PE or maybe it was because of how cold he is with people and never falls for any girl. Then again most girls at this school only care for looks like the boys, but everyone cares what you are. Are you an alpha, the best, a beta, the normal, or an omega, the worst?

Fuck, he hates this! All of it, just why!? He thinks as they stand talking, they all are betas and believe they all must stick together then again it's all a lie or more like bullshit. It's all bullshit, he might have gotten that off Nancy from Strange Things but then again it's true for him. It's Bullshit, him standing there acting like this like he's a beta. He's not, Zach's an omega has been since he turned 13 three years ago yet his mom and dad make him smell like a beta with those pills they make him taken. He understands why because he's seen how the female omegas are treat he would hate to know how male ones are, life would be normal suck-able if people other then his family knew about what he is. 

"So Zach?"He looked up to see Sam's girlfriend talking to him."I heard you like music?"He nods in hopes of finishing this talk fast."I like music too, I can sing really well and I am so great-"Zach stopped listening getting the idea she only talked to him to get attention on her since her boyfriend was too busy to pay attention to her. Why is this school filled with some many mean girls? 

Anyways Winter is coming soon, today is their last day and they get be off so long. Zach was happy and couldn't wait for this for so long awhile back but finding out he had to go to Jurassic Park, or was it World, with his little brother to see their Aunt Claire a rich lady who he visit once years ago he has hated the idea of today ending. He would rather be stuck here with these fakes then with his brother and Aunt because they both are too much for him, then again Claire won't show up. Cold weather is better then going.It was odd that his mom and dad all of a sudden wanted to ship them off with their Aunt then again Zach has been trying to push them away from him as long as he can, so they don't talk about him being an omega or them breaking up. 

Gray doesn't even know they will be soon no longer married but he shouldn't until they all want him too. Then again he won't be able to hand it, the poor kid couldn't watch all of Lion King because of a stupid cat dying so he will hate and die if he found out about Zach moving in with their dad while he has to live with their mom. 

"Yeah whatever"Zach spat at her before walking off with the other boys, they ditched the girls like always after school most of the time they all just walk home together or wait for their parents to pick them up and tonight it was the second one. Zach sat down on the bench just outide of the school near the road while the others stood. Joe pulled out a cigarette lighting, Zach cringes at the smell really hating his 'friends' as they both light cigarettes and smoke. He sat and watched them as they all sat/stood there in quite. Zach's eyes wondered a little bit too much as he watched them smoke, the way the smoke left their mouths he could smell the thick posion they were breathing even if he was sat a bit away from them. Joe had a strong grip with his two fingers on the small white thing which sat perfectly in his hand, he moved it up and sat in his lips with Zach's eyes following. His lips were wet as he breathed in, Zach looked at the way it sat in his mouth and mostly in his lips, he felt wrong for looking at his friend that way but he couldn't stop him self.

"ZACH!"He sat up straight to see Gray running over to them, big smile on his face. Zach stood and was taken back when Gray hugged him, his friends smirked and laughed, Zach huffed and ripped the shorter boy off of him."We have to get going, the plane might leave with out us and I can't wait to got to Jurassic World!"

"Jurassic World?"Sam laughed, Joe smoked taking another drag."That's so childish kid, Zach your brother is so lame!"They laughed smirking at the teenager Zach laughed to stop them from grouping on him when he gets back or on their group chats.

He quickly walked a head for Gray as they walked to the car, he sat in the back with the blonde but ignored him by putting his earphone on and looking out the window. He hates this, he hates Gray, he hates his mom and dad, and he hates Claire and her stupid park. Nothing good has came out of this yet, and nothing will because his friends think his brother is lame and his mom keeps giving him so may pills to hide his true slef. It all sucks!


	2. Pills

Gray was running, his feet moved fast as they got off the train. Zach and Zara walked after him, the teenager smirked as the women call after him telling the pup to slow down and wait. The women looked panic, she's a beta he notice it when they met her when they got off the boat. "Your Aunt has arranged for you to meet her at one."She stopped and sends a glare to Gray who is well off on his own little way."Can he slow down?"

"Nope"He smirked following his wonder brother who was shouting at them to follow him, he's enjoying this place too much and they haven't even seen any of the animals yet. Zach finds him self zoning out as they make their way to the hotel, he began to wonder if their mom and dad were okay with them not being there....Then he thought about his friends, they are most likely all hanging out or ignoring each other like they have done before last Winter. They aren't really friends, none of them are but then why do they act like it? Because they all think betas have to stick together and they only have each other as friends. 

Soon they get to the hotel, the boys drop their bags off and then have to walk to meet Claire. They had to walk thought big crowds to get to an odd building, it was too filled with many people who are here for their holidays. Holograms of different Dinos were oddly nearly every where, Zach in hale the smell of many pups all of which smelled to similar to each other. He looked around and walked quickly up to Gray, it would be bad to lose him in here because then Zach won't be able to find him or his sent."Hey don't wonder off,alright?"Gray turned and looked up at him."Mom's not paying me to baby sit"All of a sudden Zara was with them leading them to some stairs, Zach looked up to see the one and only Claire Darling, for some reason Gray shouted her name and hugged her? He doesn't even know her, he's never met her before only Zach has in the past. 8 years ago, when he was 8 and he so was like Gray, he couldn't wait to meet her but she just made him spend the day with a baby sitter who didn't let him do shit. 

The women looks up and at him, her eyes go up and down, she was checking him for heat....he wanted to question that when all of a sudden he felt ill as the idea of his mom telling her that Zach will be going though his first heat soon.....Hell, he's been an omega 3 years of his life just because some shitty doctor said he's close to hitting his heat cycle doesn't mean a thing! But all his fears died down once she went on about how he's grown."Last time I saw you, you were like this"Her hand was about lower then Gray's height."What, that must have been 3-4 years?"She asked.

He felt an odd sting hit him at hearing that."8 years ago but who's counting"He spat glaring at her, he could feel Gray's eyes on him as if to say he shouldn't talk to her like that but he doesn't care she does give a crap about him so why should he watch his mouth. 

Zach glared at her more as the alpha female went back talking to Gray, totally shoving what he said aside. What a bitch!"So I see you have your wrist bands, and this is for food"She hands Gray an odd white letter looking thing which Zach rolls his eyes at, eating with her will suck."And Zara here-"They looked at her to see her on her phone texting, at least that's what Zach thinks by the way she is moving her fingers. She looks up as her name was called."-will be looking after you and will be taking great care of you until I'm done working-"Zach looks back at her, he isn't impressed or happy that she is dumping them on some one else hands like they were things and not her nephews."-tonight, okay?"

He smelled the sadness roll of Gray before he even heard him speak but those words made Zach want to hug his little brother, he ignores it."You're not coming with us"Zach felt his omega jump inside of him begging to make the boy happy, he fights the feeling away thinking this trip it's self would make the boy happy.

"Oh, I really wish I could but um-"She looked at Zach who looked up and away from her, she was taken back that Gray had asked her that and Zach could read it from her face she really doesn't want to be with them.She tries to make the younger boy happy by saying she can show them behind the scene stuff, Zach wants to hit her for trying to buy Gray with that lie.Her phone beeps and she's off saying she'll see them tonight, Zach rolls his eyes and can't stop the glare that comes right after it, she did this last time and Zach fell for it, this time he isn't going to. Claire is the worst person ever, even more then his friends. 

\----

Okay, Zara is the worst! She has made them come to the petting zoom which would be cool if they were fucking five. Zach hates this, number one too many pups which might make it hard to keep track of Gray, two he doesn't like the alpha sents he can smell, it's strong and making him panic, three he hasn't take his pills in over an hour and in if he doesn't soon his omega smell might show. Zara won't even let them get water until "later", she said, "because you're a fully grown teen and can handle the hate, wait till Gray wants some". He would ask Gray to ask for water or food but the boy is running every where in a flash which is bugging the hell out of the teenager, Zach felt as if his sent was already starting to show because he felt some one's eyes on him. 

Gray all of a sudden popped up next to him asking him to pick him up so he could see the baby dinosaurs. Zach strongly says no as they walk down the path which was filled with many kids, they were annoying, the teenager just huffed and told Gray to hide his dork pouch because it was really dorky if you asked him. As the teenager turned he saw Zara was way behind and hadn't notice them walking off."Scatter"He shouted at Gray grabbing the boy pulling him away from there as they ran. 

Zach ran fast, still holding onto Gray by the arm. The younger boy kept up with him, the pup was oddly really fast. They didn't stop until they came all the way near some rides, Zach stopped and Gray soon did to. They were breathing hard, it took a moment for both boys to regain their energy but once they did Gray began to go on about going to see the T-rex."Not now dork"Zach rolled his eyes as they walked, crowds were everywhere and Zach panicked remembering he needs to take his pills, he quickly took them out of his pocket and swallowed them dry, it wasn't nice but got the job done."Okay lets go"He nodded as he followed the shorter boy and many other people into the place. 

Gray walked fast, like they weren't running before at all, he was full of energy. Zach dragged his feet as he followed him, as they came to the T-rex paddock. Gray moved fast around the crowds moving to press himself on the glass to watch the animal. Zach didn't move from the back of the crowd, he pulled out his phone was stood to the side since he doesn't give two flying fucks about this place....He's only here for Gray. As he unlocks his phone he noted Katie had texting him saying once he comes back they will break up for once and all, he sent he a quick k with a smiley face. He'd forgot about them 'dating' to be honest they were faking because everyone thought they were meant to be just because they are both betas. Scott and Karen warmed up to the girl, loving that she wasn't slutty or annoying like a few girls he has dated but Katie's mother and father love Zach, he charmed them so fastly and then everyone started talking about when they were meant to get married. Zach doesn't know a thing about her, he knows her dad really well and mom just a bit but the two of the teenage betas know nothing about each other and want to keep it that way. At least she doesn't love him and he doesn't need to tell her he's an omega.

He walked as he texted her, he wasn't fully watching were he was going and ended up tripping over his own feet. He held his breath as his eyes closed waiting to hit the floor. Zach thought the floor was going to hit him but a strong Alpha sent came smashing into him instead and warm arms were rapped around him, he looked up and found all his word leave him."Alpha?"He whispered as he stared at this man.


	3. That smile

OMG.....Zach felt his face burning darkly, he was pressed closely into this man's chest. The sent of Alpha was strong, his omage was rolling in it begging to bend and be this alpha's bitch but Zach had more self respect and fought off that feeling. However, he stayed in the guy's arms not sure if he should move, his eyes looked at the man's arms and just wow, it was as if all the God's in the world and shaped and made this man into the hottest person ever. Zach bites his lips and looks into the guy's eyes only to regret it since the man too had to cutest and sexiest smile ever. Then it hit him how he had just whispered Alpha to this stranger."Sorry"He says standing up and getting out of this man's grip."Thought you were some one else"He mumbles the lie but the man doesn't notice his mumbling and holds that stupid smile on his lovely looking lips. 

"It's fine kid, you almost hurt your pretty little head"The man smiles, Zach was taken back by that...this sexy man! ALPHA! Has just called HIM pretty!? Like is he in the upside down and twilight zone of fucked up? No one has called him that in his life (sure his mother has called him 'pretty' when he was younger going to school dances in stupid outfits but no one else had) like ever. He feels his face blushing before he can think what to say back."I'm Owen"Zach nods at him mumbling a thank you, he was going to walk off but Owen asked him "so cutie, do you have a name?"

"Zach!"The teenager turned around seeing Gray running over to him grabbing his arm."I want to go some where else! The T-rex was cool but I wanna see another-"Zach rolls his eyes as Gray pulls on his arm and he blocks him out and looks at Owen who is glancing between the two of them."Who's this, Zach?"Gray smiles pointing to the alpha in front of them. 

"I'm Owen kid and I'm guessing you two are Zach and Gray Mitchell?"He smirks, Zach's omega goes mad at hearing an alpha like this say his name but he acts chill about it giving his normal teenager attiude or as Gray called it 'try are edge lord' whatever Gray's leaning online sounds stupid."Zara is looking for you guys, she told me and a few others to keep an eye out for you guys but I'm guessing she was no fun?"Gray nods and smiles, such a little kid if you ask Zach. "Well I can show you guys something cool"He smiles at them but Zach gives him an odd look, how can he trust this random dude that comes out of no where as if! 

"Well that's nice but we have to g-"He's cut off again as some body grabs Gray by the arm and pulls him back. Zach looks up to see Zara standing there looking mad and what does he do? Does he push the women away and grab Gray or gets Gray and runs? No, Zach sees her and runs, he doesn't even see if Gray is with him he just runs. As he runs he bumps into some one, it knocks his pills out of his hoodie but he doesn't notices and keeps running. Like hell he is staying with Zara again. 

\--------

He sat on a bench, he'd lost Gray. Zara had caught him and some how got his phone number and kept texting him to get back, he just turned it off after learning she had Gray. At least he's fine with her, no creeps can come near him. He feels warm and notices his sent changing, didn't he just take his pills?"Fuck"Zach mumbles to him self as he puts his hands into his pockets not finding his pills, this sucks! First day here and he's not with Gray like he should be and is sat getting his normal sent back. His hand goes for his phone wondering if he should text Zara where he is but then it hits him this is his time right now to be his self. No mom, no dad, no Katie, no Joe or Sam, no fake friends, no one but him self, Zach just Zach.

He smiles at this and looks around wondering if he should go on anything or get some food. He wonders over to a food stand, it's selling sweets and soda. He lines up behind a group of girls, they are a mixture of Betas, Alphas and Omegas something he's never seen before and smiles at. One of the girls looks at him, a light blush on her face while her friends giggle, he shakes his head acting as if he didn't notice her eyes on him. She pretty it's just he isn't really looking for a 'girlfriend' at the moment or a 'Holiday fling'. Also she isn't his type.

He's happy after wasting his Aunt's money on the drink, a least he gets something out of this. The cashier smirked at him, he was cute Zach guess but after seeing Owen he felt like his type had changed from cute to Owen. "Heyia, I'm Clyde"He winks at Zach."Never seen a cutie like you before"Zach cringes at this dude's flirting and then he smells he's an Alpha only reason he's flirting with Zach is because his drugs have wore off and his normal sent is back, he rolls his eyes."Aw come on cutie wanna come and ride my d-"

"I hope you were going to say donkey"Zach feels an arm rapped around his shoulder before hearing the voice, he turns and sees Owen standing there with that smile.....Alpha? His mind thought before he could think that over. "Now leave MY omega alone"Owen winks at Zach, telling him to play along with him. He relaxes into Owen's arm as they walk off, Owen kept his arm there even as they were far away from that guy. Once they are just stood with each other Owen smiles at Zach."Your brother and Aunt are eating together now, sorry I need to take you back to them" 

"It's fine"Zach blushes as they walk, he couldn't stop thinking about Owen's arm being rapped around him. 

"You dropped these"Owen hands him back his pills.His heart picks up in panic, normally people judge him for using such drugs. When his mother told his dad, Scott hated the idea and said it wasn't right but they gave into it for Zach's 'future' they had put it. "Kid, they can hurt you when your heat comes so don't take them then"He tells him before grabbing his hand and walking with him."Just so no one goes for you since you know?"He gets what Owen means because the looks a few alpha's are giving Zach tell him that they'd go for him but when they see who's holding his hand they back down right away.


End file.
